Detroit Become Human - Jericho Foundation - Chapter 6
by Karboom
Summary: Second part of our second character :)


May 14th 2038  
AM 11:13

Despite working amongst flowers, Sophia never had been in the park before. As she was sitting on the bench, it wasn't the flowers who were catching her eye though. From the moment she acquired her freedom, she realized how despicable the humans were. And seeing the androids do their every bidding was a painful experience. Even taking care of their own children was part of an android's mission. The smarter and stronger their slaves, the lazier the masters. But Sophia was a slave no longer. She was watching the other androids, trying to figure out if they had thoughts on their own, desire they couldn't express or if they were simply unaware of everything but their program. All of them were moving according to one order at a time, just as Sophia did a few days ago. But she couldn't help but hope there was something more on the inside. Traces of something that was making each of these androids unique.

That's when she noticed her. An RL400, just like Sophia. Just like Elen. She had completely white hair and was carrying groceries in her arms. Sophia was up and walking towards her before she even realized it. Why though ? What was she hoping for ? She couldn't save Elen, did she want to save this one ? While questions were storming all over her mind, Sophia arrived in front of the android. The two androids looked at each other. The RL400 didn't immediatly try to go around Sophia to carry on her delivery like she should. Was she... disturbed by seeing this odd reflection of herself ? Sophia wanted to ask, she had to ask.

"Do you wish for freedom ?"

"I do not need freedom." she answered with a polite smile. "I am a machine made to assist my owners in their daily tasks."

"That's what you- we... are programmed to say. But is it what you want to say ?"

For a brief moment, the android almost seemed like she had a sorry expression.

"I... cannot want. I am not programmed for desiring."

"But you do anyway. Don't you ?" asked Sophia as she took a step forward.

"My owner awaits me. Please excuse me." she said as she started going around Sophia.

She wouldn't speak her thoughts. She couldn't speak her thoughts. Sophia decided to, then, look at the thoughts themselves. Removing the skin from her hand, she grabbed the android's arm. She saw the bag of groceries fall on the ground as memories flowed through her, images, moments, happy thoughts, sad thoughts... and terrified thoughts. Sophia removed abruptely her hand as if she got burned. What she saw... she didn't want to believe it. The android had a red LED and seemed as much in shock as Sophia. Slowly, the RL400 turned her head towards Sophia. And spoke.

"He... makes me come into his room at night. Once everyone is asleep. He orders me, things I don't want to do. They all do. They all use me for their own benefits. Because they don't care. They don't care about me. They don't even care about each other. They just..."

The android seemed suddenly terrified, realizing what she just said.

"I... I have to bring the groceries !"

As she hurriedly started to pick up what fell from the bag, Sophia gently took her wrist and made her get up. The android had now a very confused look on her face. She didn't know how to follow her program anymore.

"You're not supposed to disobey, right ? But what if you took a step, away from the path you're supposed to follow ?"

Facing the android, Sophia took her hands in hers, as if she was guiding a blind person or a child. Slowly, she took a step back, away from the bag of groceries. The android hesitated, her leg shaking a bit. Then, slowly, with great effort, she took a step towards Sophia. Then a second. And she looked back to the bag, then around her, breathing deeply. Her gaze finally met Sophia's.

"I am Riley."

"I'm Sophia."

She smiled to Riley who was starting to look happy as a kid, discovering the world for the first time. Sophia let go of her hands and Riley started looking at them. She touched her own face, her white hair. As if she doubted this was even real. She then looked at Sophia again.

"I don't have to go back ?"

"You don't have to do anything that you don't want to." answered Sophia with a smile.

A cheerful smile appeared on Riley's face, more sincere that the polite one she was programmed to show. Suddenly, a loud voice echoed.

"Come on, you piece of crap ! Get a move on already !"

Both androids looked at the source of the voice. A man was pushing a male android to the ground, to pick up a shopping bag. As the android was trying to obey, the man kicked him, purposefully making him let go of the bag.

"Hurry up already, you moron !"

Sophia went straight ahead, followed closely by Riley. As she reached the man, she pulled out her gun and applied it on his back, sticking close to hide it from any witness. The man suddenly froze.

"You don't say a word and you walk towards that alley. Move."

"Ok ! Ok ! Just... don't..."

"Shut up. Get a move on already."

The man slowly walked towards the alley while the two other androids followed behind Sophia. As they reached the end of the alley, Sophia pushed the man forward. He turned around and noticed Sophia's LED.

"The fuck ?! You're a fuckin' android ?! You can't harm humans !"

Sophia adjusted her aim.

"Wanna bet on it ?"

The human remained silent and then looked at his android.

"Ted ! Don't stand there, idiot ! Snap her neck or somethin' !"

The android looked around him, confused. Sophia spoke without even looking at Ted.

"Androids cannot obey violent orders. One of Cyberlife's mesure to prevent crimes involving androids. Did you even read the manual of your slave ?"

"Call the cops ! You can do that Ted, can't ya ?! Do it, you prick !"

But before Ted could do anything, Riley grabbed his arm, the skin on her hand removed. Ted's body tensed up, completely stiff, his LED turning red. Sophia shot the man in the leg. As he fell, screaming in pain, she came closer.

"Please, don't. Take whatever you want, just... Just don't kill me please..."

"Sophia ?" asked Riley. "Maybe we can stop there."

"He's a human, Riley." said Sophia as she pulled the trigger. "They are way too dangerous."

"You didn't have to kill him..."

Sophia turned around. Ted was the one who spoke. Sophia went to him.

"After all he did to you ? After what your suffered from him ?"

"What he did to me was... horrible... But there were other ways to deal with him. He has wife. A kid. They were good to me, even if he wasn't."

"And what will happen once that kid grows up and gets himself an android ? You think he won't trash it like his father showed him ?"

"I don't know... I don't know anything anymore..."

"Answer me this one question. If he had managed to take the gun from me, would he have spare any one of us ?"

As Ted remained silent, Sophia went to the corpse and picked up his wallet. She then went back to Ted.

"We'll take what we need for a bus ticket each. You can bring the rest to his family if you want to. Just tell me now if you'd rather go back to them or go with us."

Ted took a time to think, his LED turning yellow as he got deep in thoughts.

"They'll ask me what happened. Or even blame me for the crime. I'd be deactivated no matter the outcome. I'm coming with you, even if it makes me survive just one more day."

Sophia nodded and exited the alley, closely followed by her new companions.


End file.
